That Blue Demon
by BananaJuseyo
Summary: Ichigo's annoyance starts making him feel... things/gigai are so uncomfortable... or are they? Grimmichi fic warning: yaoi later on
1. Chapter 1

**_**I do not own Bleach** This is the first story I've ever written like ever like EVERRRRRRR, so please be kind! It's not all that great but I hope you enjoy it! And hopefully I might even finish it! Lol!_**

* * *

Ichigo sat at the desk in his room working diligently on his math homework when he heard a familiar tap at his window. Ichigo sighed. "You gotta be kiddin' me." He rolled his eyes and glared at his window only to see what he referred to as "the blue-haired irritant".

"Yo, Berry, lemme in," Grimmjow pawed at the window.

"Uh, it's open, you nitwit." muttered Ichigo returning to his homework.

Grimmjow sauntered into the room, chucked his jacket in the middle of the floor, and made himself at home on the boy's bed. He gave Ichigo a peculiar look.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Homework, if you don't mind." Ichigo didn't even bother to look at him. "And who said you could get all cozy in my bed? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I just came over because I was bored, ya know?" He rolled over to his side. "Geez, you'd think you'd be used to me stopping by by now," he scoffed running a hand through his blue hair.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be used to someone climbing up the side of my house and breaking into my room all the time?" the boy glared at Grimmjow sprawled out on his bed.

"I never break in. You let me in."

"You come in regardless of my approval."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"YES, you do. Stop freakin' arguing with me."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Yeah, you are!"

"...No I'm not," Grimmjow chuckled.

"UGH! YES YOU ARE! Would you PLEASE just shut up already and let me do my damn homework?"

"Fine, geez. Do your precious homework, ya geek."

"Excuse me for wanting to keep my grades up, unlike you, idiot."

"Eh, whatever…"

Grimmjow grabbed a manga to thumb through while Ichigo got back to work. After a while, the blue-haired man grew bored. He stood up and paced around Ichigo's room, stopping a few times to mess with the treasures around the strawberry's personal space. There were so many bizarre things humans kept around. He never had such junk laying around his chamber back in Las Noches. But those days were over. Now he lived in the human world in a small, crummy apartment down the street. Worst of all he was stuck in an uncomfortable gigai twenty-four/seven. How could people deal with being in a body all the time? It was torture.

_"What the hell is he doing now,"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Nevermind. I'll just ignore him."_ He tried his best to stay focused on his homework while the other man snooped through his things.

Suddenly, Ichigo could feel Grimmjow standing behind him, looking over his shoulder.

_"Just ignoooore the bastaaaaard…"_ he forced himself to keep his eyes on his book. Then to his attack he felt a sharp, painful flick to the back of his head.

"UGH DAMMIT! THAT'S IT!" Ichigo spun around ready to pound the giggling blue-eyed menace and pushed him down on the bed - pinning him, one hand raised in a balled fist above him. He was gonna get it.

"Ohhhhh, I'm SOOO scared!" Grimmjow taunted underneath Ichigo, a mock look of terror on his face.

"You freakin' should be because I'm about to beat your face in!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow ceased his snickering abruptly then stared blankly at Ichigo.

"W-What's with that look on your face, idiot?" Ichigo asked confused by the expression.

Grimmjow said nothing and continued staring into the boy's eyes. He then proceeded to scan the boy's body while raising an eyebrow and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth suggestively.

Ichigo, clearly startled, started to panic a bit. "H-Hey what hell is wrong with you! You're being fucking weird!"

Grimmjow only grinned in response. Catching Ichigo off guard, he flipped the teen off of him and now had him pinned to the bed instead. Ichigo struggled to free himself from under the big brute. He'd forgotten Grimmjow was this strong. He had obviously held back earlier when Ichigo had him pinned.

"Dammit! Get the hell off of me!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow cackled with laughter. "Whatever. You're so fucking weak it's pathetic..." He released the boy and rose to his feet. "I'm outta here." And with that, the blue-haired whirlwind was out the window.

"God dammit he gets on my nerves!" Ichigo yelled. He sprung off the bed and attempted to sit at his desk once more to finish his homework. After a short time, he finished, flicked off the light, and hopped into bed.

"What in the absolute fuck is wrong with that psycho?" Ichigo said aloud, scowling into the darkness. _"And what the hell was up with that look he gave me? Just what the hell was that?"_

He rolled to his side. The look Grimmjow gave him played over and over in his mind. He couldn't stop seeing those icy blue eyes examining him. Just what was wrong with him? Why did he do that? He started to drift to sleep.

"How the fuck did I leave my jacket, jesus christ," Grimmjow fussed into the night air as he walked down the street towards Ichigo's house. He looked up at the dark window.

"That doofus is already asleep? Geez…"

He scuffled up the side of the building and hopped through the still open window only to find Ichigo curled up on his side. He scoured the dark room for his jacket and found it lying in the middle of the floor. He picked it up and threw it on while taking another gander at the sleeping boy.

_"Awww, sleeping so peacefully,"_ he thought to himself. _"…not for long,"_ he grinned sinisterly and inched his way towards Ichigo's bed, ready to pounce and scare the life out of the kid.

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by the sound of his name. His eyes widened. Was the punk already awake? But he couldn't be. His eyes were still closed.

"Grimm…"

He definitely was not awake. So then… he was dreaming about… him? Really?

"Grimmjow, please…" Ichigo whispered.

There was a begging in his voice the way he cooed Grimmjow's name - a sincere pleading. But for what? Grimmjow stood there in shock. Just what the hell was this kid dreaming about?

Just then, Ichigo stirred and Grimmjow took that as his signal to hightail it out of there. He leaped out the window and started down the dark street towards his apartment. The entire walk he thought about Ichigo saying his name - begging for him. Well, who wouldn't beg for him - he was Grimmjow after all - but… Ichigo? Strawberry? He found it unsettling but still managed to have a smirk come across his face. It might be a little weird, but the whole situation gave him an idea…

"Berry, I got a whole new way to annoy you," he laughed to himself as he turned the key to his apartment door. "This is gonna be fun."

It was school as usual the next day. Ichigo sat at his desk fiddling with his pencil. Something was on his mind. Who's bright idea was it for Grimmjow to attend school with him? Oh, that's right, Urahara's. But did these people really think that big blue barbarian could pass for a teenager? Well, apparently. But something else was on the redhead's mind. The dream he had about Grimmjow… it was… he'd rather not think about it. But at the same time all he could do was think about it. It was starting to drive him nuts. How could he have that kind of dream… or ANY kind of dream about someone he loathes with a passion? Why? Was it seriously all because of that look Grimmjow gave him while they were on the bed? All because of that creepy look? No way.

Suddenly, Ichigo caught you-know-who staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned and gave Grimmjow a look that said, "what the hell is your problem?" then quickly faced forward again. Still, he felt blue beast staring at him. He turned to him again with a glare. Grimmjow returned his glare with a smirk and then proceeded to stick out his tongue and wiggle it lewdly at the orange-haired boy. Ichigo quickly turned away hoping desperately he didn't dare blush. All Grimm could do was cover his mouth, stifling his laughter.

_"That asshole,"_ Ichigo thought as he gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the lesson his teacher was giving.

That evening at the convenience store, the manager told the boys he was leaving early so they had to close and lock up. Yes, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had to see the blue devil during class, he also had to work with the bastard. Ichigo took the keys from the manager and watched him leave.

They both headed to the back room to sort and organize boxes. Neither one said one word to each other as they worked. As Ichigo cut into a box, he involuntarily (or maybe voluntarily) peered over at Grimmjow as he was lifting boxes and sorting them onto shelves. He never noticed before how defined his blue-haired menace's biceps were. He also caught himself staring at Grimm's ass as he bent down to lift boxes.

Grimmjow turned to catch Ichigo looking at him. "The fuck you lookin' at, bro?"

"Not at you, you retard,"

"Oh, I think you were looking at me, you asshat,"

Soon enough, they were in a full blown argument, throwing sharp insults at each other left and right. After a while, they ceased the bickering and finished their work. As they were grabbing their jackets in the break room getting ready to leave, Grimmjow spoke out once again.

"Look, I'm sorry, berry. I think I got a bit carried away with the insults earlier."

Ichigo shoved on his coat and turned to leave. "Yeah whatev-"

Grimmjow stopped him by grabbing his arm. Ichigo turned to meet those icy blue eyes. He was shocked find a look of sincerity in them.

"I mean it. I'm sorry." Grimmjow said as he bore into him with those eyes. He meant it. He really did.

"W-Well," Ichigo started reluctantly, "I'm sorry too… I guess…" he looked down at the floor. He really didn't want to apologize, but he knew Grimmjow was trying to be civil, which never happens, so he thought he'd go along with it.

Grimmjow smiled. "Awwwwwww… hugs?!" he said in a squeaky voice while obnoxiously holding out his arms for an embrace.

"What the fuck? No wa-"

And with that, Grimmjow crushed the living hell out of Ichigo's slender body with a huge, painful "hug". He really was strong as hell. Very.

"UUUGHHHH!" Ichigo struggled to free himself from the psycho's grasp. "LET… GO… OF ME… I CAN'T… BREATHE…"

Grimmjow obliged, but then started to back Ichigo into the wall of the break room. He pressed his hands on the wall on either side of Ichigo's head and placed his mouth dangerously close to the boy's ear.

"But… what if I don't want to let go…" the man purred.

Ichigo felt the hot breath of Grimm's words on his ear. It made him uneasy and strangely anxious. Then, to his surprise, he felt him sucking and biting at his earlobe! Ichigo froze. He started to breathe heavily. Grimmjow sucked and licked on his ear for what seemed like an eternity when finally he pulled back and grinned. He backed away and looked Ichigo dead in the eyes.

"You pansy ass."

Ichigo snapped out of his trance at the sound of Grimmjow's cackling. Before he could even say anything, the man had grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door of the store. He started to dart after him when he realized he still had to lock up.

_"I absolutely despise him,"_ Ichigo thought as he locked the doors.

When Ichigo got home, he immediately crawled into bed and threw the covers over his head. He was so pissed. Grimmjow had done it again. He had managed to make him feel… well… things. Things that he didn't want to feel. Or maybe they were things he did want to feel… No, no way! Not from him at least. Still angry, he managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

_**That's all for now! hehehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okayyyyy I'm trying my best here lol. Reviews are welcome! Let me know if I need to write differently! Hope you're enjoying so far!**_

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke to the voices of Karin and Yuzu outside of his door. They were arguing about some new television show.

_"Geez, do they have to make so much noise this early? Come on, it's Saturday for cryin' out loud,"_ thought Ichigo as he tried to roll over and go back to sleep. But that didn't happen. He lied in bed thinking - wondering why he had a dreamless sleep last night. Well, not that he wanted to dream about Grimmjow again or anything… he just thought it was strange that he hadn't, that's all. And why should he dream about Grimmjow anyways? Not only did he hate the guy, but also he was pretty sure he was heterosexual. Yeah, he totally wasn't gay.

_"I mean, I've seen Yoruichi in all her caramel skinned glory before. And although I was completely freaked out by those episodes, it still happened. And there was that time Rangiku almost showed me her… yeah. So there. Yeah." _

So it was settled. No more questioning his sexuality.

That night, Grimmjow pawed at the window at his usual time. _"Will he ever just leave me alone?" _Ichigo thought as he sat in his bed reading a comic. Why couldn't he bother someone else? _"And how the hell does he keep climbing up the side of-"_

"Yooooo, berry!" Grimmjow popped through the window cheerfully with a backpack on. Ichigo could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"Yooooo, ugly moron!" retorted Ichigo, obnoxiously mocking Grimmjow's tone.

"Hey… now you take that back because I am NOT ugly. That hurts my feelings. Apologize."

"Sooooo, you agree that you're a moron?"

"Sooooo, you agree that I'm not ugly?"

"I never said that."

"Um, yes you just did. You said it indirectly."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"UGH, shut up already! What's in the damn bag?" Ichigo gestured at the man's blue backpack. Blue. Of course.

Grimmjow grinned as he unzipped the bag and pulled out a few six packs of beer. "Drink with me," he insisted as he plopped down on the floor.

"What are you crazy?!" Ichigo was looking at the man as if he'd pulled a cadaver out of the backpack. "I can't drink you moron! I'm a MINOR! How'd you even get your hands on that crap anyways?!"

Grimmjow gave the frantic kid a cold, stolid look. "Um… can you like… chill the fuck out? It's just beer, you lilac."

"Well it's still ILLEGAL."

"Not for adults."

"And we're NOT adults, you dunce!"

"…legally and philosophically I'm not even human,"

"Excuse me? 'Legally and philosophically'?! You can't just say big words to make yourself sound correct."

"Drink with me, you dick."

"NO!"

"Fine…" Grimmjow sighed and cracked one open for himself. "You're such a loser…" he took a big swig.

"Calling me names won't make me give in to peer pressure," Ichigo stubbornly crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

"You've never even drank before have you," he took another chug of his beer.

"What? Yes I have. Plenty of times…" Ichigo lied.

"Doubt it."

"I have!"

"Sure."

"I HAVE!" yelled Ichigo, growing furious.

"Whatever… pussy."

"Fine! Gimme one of those!" Ichigo gave in, snatching a beer from off the floor and plopping down next to the idiot.

It was true. Ichigo had never drank before. Not once. But it couldn't hurt, could it? It was just a drink after all. Just some beverage that many adults swooned over for some odd reason. He'd be fine. He opened his beer and took a big gulp, only to find out that it was the most bitter drink he had ever palated. And though he attempted not to, he let his reaction show all over his face.

"Enjoying your beer that much, eh?" Grimmjow roared with laughter. "Oh yeah, you've drank PLENTY of times," he almost split his sides howling at the teen.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hollered with that awful taste still in his mouth. _"I'll show you," _he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and chugged down the whole thing. He thought he was about to hurl.

"Oh my god!" Grimmjow squealed. "Ichi, you're amazing! ONE whole beer! Oh!" he pretended to faint.

That little comment only made Ichigo even more pissed off and soon enough they both had a few beers. Maybe Ichigo had a little more than Grimmjow, who was only buzzing a bit. Yes, Ichigo was a little bit passed buzzed… because he started to talk. And talk. And he was talking about his feelings of all things. A lot.

_"Wooow, this backfired on me,"_ Grimmjow thought as he laid his head in his hands listening to the strawberry's babbling. _"What a complete pansy." _

"…and then," Ichigo hesitated, "and then there's… my mom…"

"…yeah uh," Grimmjow was noticeably uneasy. "….what ever happened to her anyway?"

Ichigo told him the story of his mother.

"I… I really miss her, you know?" He looked up at Grimm with the most grief-stricken look in his eyes.

Grimmjow broke their gaze and stared a bit sympathetically down at the floor. Yeah, he had no idea how to deal with this situation. Normally, he'd say something insensitive and not give a damn, but… that just didn't seem like it'd be any fun right now. All the sudden, Ichigo drunkenly crawled towards Grimmjow and boldly laid his spinning head in the man's lap!

Grimmjow's eyes almost popped out of his head. _"Awwww HELL no, are you serious?!" _he immediately thought. _"Does he truly have his head in my lap right now? Is this real life?!" _He couldn't believe how much of an absolute woman this kid was being right now. It blew his mind.

"It really hurts not having her around," Ichigo continued as if nothing had happened. "I try to forget and move on… but I just can't…"

Grimm wanted nothing more than to shove the boy off of him and just leave. He started to push him off, but somehow stopped himself.

_"Man, what the fuck do I do,"_ he closed his eyes in frustration. "Um… there, there…" he awkwardly patted Ichigo on the head as a poor attempt at sympathy. "I mean like… I'm sure she'd be proud of you," his eyes flew to the ceiling trying desperately to think of something to say. "You go to school… you're smart… love your family… I mean, you're an all around good guy in my opinion."

Wait. Did Grimmjow really just say those words? Did he actually say something _nice_ about the berry? How the hell did he let that slip out?! Apparently he was a bit more drunk than he thought he was. Well, not shit-faced Ichigo drunk, but drunk enough to slip out of his usual, asshole character.

"Uhh…" Ichigo shifted his head on Grimmjow's lap. "You do realize you just complimented me, right? Did we fucking fall into an alternate dimension?" he smiled.

The blue-haired man finally gave the kid's head a well overdue shove to the floor where it fell with a thump.

"Um, OW! That fucking hurt!" Ichigo yelped holding his head in pain.

"Hey, shut the hell up, will ya?! I was trying to be NICE!" Grimmjow quickly turned facing away from him in an attempt to hide the embarrassed look on his face. "I'm not just some jerk. I'm not completely heartless… bitch…" he frowned.

They sat like that in silence for a while - Grimm still facing away from Ichigo. Still fuming. Meanwhile, not-so-sober Ichigo eyed the back of Grimm's neck and beamed as he got an idea. It was time to exact his revenge for Grimmjow's constant teasing.

_"Dammit!"_ The blue ball of fury was still pissed off. He was pissed at himself for being so nice to that little loser. It almost literally made him nauseous. Maybe ticking off the boy with some foul words would make him feel better. He started to insult him, "You know berry, you're such a-"

Grimmjow let out hiss when he felt something warm and wet graze the back of his neck. Fueled by liquid courage, Ichigo dragged his tongue along the now frozen man's neck - back and forth, back and forth. Grimm started almost inaudibly panting.

"I figured this would be your weak spot with that fucking overgrown cat release form of yours," Ichigo taunted. "Ha, and he calls ME the pussy…" he scoffed, pressing his lips into the junction of Grimmjow's neck and shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. He continued roughly licking and planting kisses on the back of his neck. Feeling extra brave - probably too brave - Ichigo cocked his head to the side and bit down firmly, but not too aggressively, onto the back of Grimm's neck. Almost the way a mother cat would bite into the scruff of their young kittens. An involuntary whimper escaped from Grimmjow's mouth as his eyes rolled back. This was _definitely_ his weak spot, and that bite had driven him over the edge.

Ichigo licked the shell of his play-thing's ear, "Ohhhh… what's wrong, kitty?" he whispered.

_"Kitty."_ Hearing the word 'kitty', Grimm snapped out of his trance of ecstasy. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew that he utterly _despised_ being called 'kitty'. He spun his body around toward Ichigo in a flash - glaring at him all the while. Such a malevolent glare.

"H-hey now…" Ichigo stumbled on his words while taking a dry, terrified gulp. "y-you know I was just kidding, right? Right?" he started to crawl backwards towards the wall of his room. "…Grimm? Grimmie?"

Grimmjow crawled after him like a wild animal on all fours; that vindictive gleam was still in his eyes. He backed Ichigo right up against the wall.

"First, you go after my weak spot… then you call me 'kitty'? Seriously?" Grimmjow hissed. "Oh ho ho," he started to chuckle sinisterly while an evil grin spread over his face, "YOU are gonna GET it, berry. You… are gonna PAY," he swore, looking into the terror-stricken boy's eyes, inches away from his face.

"G-Grimmjow, c'mon," Ichigo gulped again and slowly started to stand up - his back still against the wall. "I just… wanted payback from the way you've been treating me these past few days an-"

Still on the floor, Grimm's hand sprung up and grabbed the crotch of Ichigo's pants. Albeit he was scared out of his mind, the boy still managed to have a bulge in his pants. Apparently, he had enjoyed teasing Grimmjow a bit. Or more than a bit.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know," Grimmjow's eyes were transfixed on the orange-haired teen's crotch.

Ichigo broke out into a sweat. "D-done what?"

"I've never been able to control myself when someone fucks with the back of my neck…" Grimmjow pawed at the boy's bulge, staring at it the whole time.

"Well… l-look Grimm, I'm pretty sure I'm straight… so-"

Grimmjow let out a guffaw. "You think you're straight?! Is that so?" he finally stood up, never removing his hand from Ichigo's member. He pressed his body firmly against his and put his lips to the quivering boy's ear. "Then why'd you moan my name so much the other night…?" he whispered.

"Wha…" Ichigo's brown eyes widened in surprise. "What? W-what are you talking about?" It's true, he most likely did moan Grimmjow's name during his dream the other night… but… _"How would he know..."_

The blue devil started to massage his hand into the boy's firmness. Ichigo panicked. He had no idea what to say. Grimm only cackled at the shocked and embarrassed look on the little twerp's face. He began unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly.

"Grimmjow, wait," Ichigo half-pleaded.

Grimmjow only ignored him. He reached into the boy's boxers and firmly pulled out his blood-stiffened manhood and proceeded to stroke him slowly.

"Ha, yeah. There's no way in HELL you're gay, right?" the man sarcastically taunted.

"No… I just… anyone would get this way with… someone touching them like this…" Ichigo wore a blush not only from the alcohol, but also from the sheer embarrassment.

Grimm pumped him faster. "Mmmmhmm. Yep. Whatever you say."

Involuntary moans and grunts came from the molested boy's mouth. Grimmjow continued tugging at his cock. Ichigo was feeling good. This felt really fucking good. Okay, maybe he wasn't straight. At least not right now. This was pretty fucking gay right now.

Grimmjow still had his mouth against Ichigo's ear. "You little bitch, you know you want me, berry. No use denying it anymore," he hissed as he again sucked and bit at the boy's earlobe. All Ichigo could do was moan in response. Of course he wanted Grimmjow, but there was NO way in hell he'd admit to that. He was pretty drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough to say something like that. But god if this kept up, he'd be close to cumming in no time.

"Say it, Ichi," he slowly hissed in his pet's ear. Still defiant, Ichigo only moaned. He was almost there… he was SO close to cumming…

All the sudden, Grimmjow immediately released his hand from Ichigo and let out a big, overdramatic sigh.

"Welllll, I guess I'll be on my way home then," he nonchalantly placed his hands on the back of his head and walked away. He started to gather his backpack and jacket.

Ichigo, mouth agape and eyes bulging looked at the fool in disbelief, "Are you serious?!" he angrily replied while pulling his pants up in attempt to avoid even more embarrassment than he already felt.

"What's wrong?" Grimm questioned innocently. "I mean… you don't want me sooooo…" he cocked his head to the side. "I figured I'd take off. Kinda tired," he fake yawned and stretched. Ichigo stood there fuming. Absolutely livid. "See ya, berry!" Grimmjow grinned and escaped out the window.

Ichigo stood there for a while dumbfounded. "I… fucking… HATE HIM!" he bellowed as he flicked off the light and stormed towards his bed. He hurriedly scurried under the covers and tried to force himself right to sleep - he tried desperately to forget this whole fiasco even happened. But there was no way in hell that was going to happen. That asshole! What a fucking tool! Despite his rage towards that blue-haired prick, he was shockingly still rock hard.

"Ugh, are you fucking kidding me right now?!" he complained. Why would he still be hard right now after what that guy just did to him? _"I despise him!"_ Yes, he without question detested Grimmjow, but at the same time… he hated to admit it… but he wanted to be completely dominated by the man. And he knew it. He'd like nothing more to be controlled and used by that god forsaken man.

"Well, I'm never gonna be able to get to sleep if I don't do something about… this," he looked down at the tent he had pitched in his bedsheets. _"Fuck, I hate that guy,"_ he thought to himself as he snatched his dick in his hand. He proceeded to stroke himself, still wishing it was Grimm's hand around him and not his own. He wanted Grimm. He wanted Grimm to make him cum. So bad.

"Fuck!" he panted hard as he tugged on his stiff manhood. "Mmmmm… Grimmjow… fuck yes," he murmured while his cock pulsated and drained onto his sheets. He could barely catch his breath. He hadn't came that hard in a long time. Once regaining consciousness, he shamefully rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Any ideas on what I should write next? I'm open to them! I have a few ideas of my own :3 weee~_**


End file.
